Family or Fighting
by Jack Of Some Trades
Summary: Vegeta has a serious talk with Kakarot about their families and his views on why one should fight.


**__**

Disclaimer: I have a Vegeta toy from Burger King, a DBZ manga from the library, and some Japanese language tapes. I am a long, long way from owning Dragon Ball Z. 

Another year, another party. No Kakarot in sight. Vegeta grinned and took a huge bite of his huge sandwich. Couldn't imagine a better day.

"WHERE IS HE?! ABANDONING US FOR TRAINING AGAIN!"

Well, perhaps one thing would make it better. Kakarot's Harpy was being loud. Which hurt his ears. And which annoyed Bulma, and she hurt his ears even more.

Fortunately, the Harpy and his Woman weren't close at the moment, as Chi-Chi was yelling at Trunks and the slightly pregnant Bulma was chatting with the very pregnant Videl.

"Even your father stops training long enough to attend these things," Chi-Chi continued. Hearing himself mentioned, he sighed and made his way over to Chi-Chi. Perhaps he could shut her up. At any rate, he could save his brat from deafness. He strode over and handed off the rest of his sandwich to Buu on the way.

"Where is your father, anyway?"

"Right here," Vegeta hissed from right behind Chi-Chi. She gasped and turned around very quickly. Trunks' eyes widened and he gave Vegeta a look of thanks before hurrying away. "What do you want?"

"I was just saying to Trunks…" She turned to motion to Trunks, but he wasn't there. "Trunks? Huh. Anyway, I was telling him how even you stop training long enough to spend time with your family. Unlike some people."

"Hmm," Vegeta grunted. "Kakarot is a fool. He wishes to show his affections by being strong enough to defend you from whatever happens."

"Don't call my husband a fool!" Chi-Chi exploded. 

Vegeta, after the ringing in his ears dissipated, asked, "What would you call him then?"

"An idiot," she said under her breath. She sighed, and then caught sight of her youngest son. "Goten!" she exclaimed.

Goten, now in his mother's sights, became very afraid. Vegeta was just happy to be free. Until he was captured again.

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.

Bulma, Vegeta knew, was still at the point of her pregnancy in which mood changes not only happened randomly, but frequently. He approached his mate with caution. "Yes, Woman?"

The look on her face was innocent. _Be wary,_ Vegeta reminded himself. "Are you doing anything important right now?" she asked.

"Should I be?" Never answer a question directly. First law of marriage.

"Well, it's just that Chi-Chi isn't going to enjoy herself until Goku gets here…" Bulma started.

"And I should care about the Harpy's happiness?"

"You should," Bulma said, poking the Saiyan Prince's chest, "when it directly affects your happiness."

"Why would it—oh…" He realised, from the look on Bulma's face, that he had little to no chance of enjoying the next few nights unless Kakarot was at the get-together. Second law of marriage: the threat of abstinence is the ultimate weapon.

"Right. So get going."

Vegeta snarled, but disappeared to find that damn fool Kakarot.

~*~

"Kakarot, you fool," Vegeta muttered as he came to the place where the other Saiyan was fighting air.

"Hey Vegeta! Come to spar?" Goku exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I've got to train," he explained simply.

Vegeta shook his head. Kakarot was clad in a pale blue gi, tied with a white belt. Vegeta, conversely, was wearing slacks, a black t-shirt, and a light brown jacket. "How long have you been on Earth?" Vegeta asked.

"Um… as far back as I can remember," Goku responded. "You know that."

"And yet I've adapted to life here better than you have." Vegeta shook his head. "Come with me." He jumped straight into the air and flew in the general direction of the party.

"Where're we going?" asked Goku. Vegeta didn't answer, but kept flying.

"Here," he finally said as they stopped. The two of them could see it, but the partygoers couldn't see them.

"I still have to train, you know," said the taller Saiyan.

"Look down. What do you see?" Vegeta growled.

"Um… a party?" Goku had never been good with open-ended questions.

"Right. A party. And who's in attendance?"

"Well… Yamcha and Puar and Oolong, and Krillin and his family, there's Master Roshi, and Piccolo and Dende, and Buu and Hercule… and I see Trunks and Goten, and Tien and Chaotzu… and Gohan and Videl… and Bulma and Chi-Chi, of course."

Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was looking for an answer closer to the vicinity of, 'My friends and family,' you moron."

"Oh." Goku didn't say anything for a few minutes, then, "Can I go back now?"

"No!" Vegeta barked. Goku looked crestfallen. "Tell me why you fought Majin Buu."

"To save the world, of course."

"And what were you fighting for?"

"I just told you. To save the world."

Vegeta poked Kakarot on the forehead. "That's your problem, Kakarot."

Goku gave the man a puzzled look. "I don't get it. Why were you fighting?"

"I was fighting to save the world. But what was I fighting for? Trunks and Bulma."

"I still don't get it, Vegeta."

"Let me put it in terms your tiny mind can understand. If I had been in your place when Raditz took your brat, he would have had his one hundred bodies."

"Yeah, but Vegeta, you're—" Goku stopped himself and blushed.

"Ruthless? Bloodthirsty?" Vegeta grinned. "Maybe. But even if I weren't, even if I cared about every life on this planet more than I care about myself, I'd still have done it. Do you know why?"

"Well, you kinda blew my bloodthirsty theory out of the water," Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because I would destroy the universe myself before letting any harm come to them. Not that they ever need to know that." Vegeta allowed himself to descend back to the party. "Decide which is more important, Kakarot. Your power level or your family."

~*~

"Well?" Bulma said as soon as she saw Vegeta.

"I spoke with him. The rest is his choice."

"That's _it_? You spoke with him?" Privately, Bulma was shocked. She was expecting something more like Vegeta smacking Goku and yelling, "Get your ass to the party, Kakarot!"

"Woman, there is exactly one person on this planet that can make Kakarot do something against his own will," Vegeta said, taking a cola from the cooler at his feet, "and she's currently yelling at her son."

Bulma sighed and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "In a world where it's better to have a jackass like you as a husband…" she teased. Vegeta grinned at her unusual show of tenderness. If only there was a guarantee she'd be like that when it was time for… bed.

"Hey, is that…" Krillin started, staring at the sky. "It is! Goku!"

Vegeta's head snapped up and his ki sense stretched to the sky. "So, Kakarot, you made your choice," he whispered.

**__**

This is not out of character. I assure you. If you need explained to, I can do it, but I'd rather no one asked.

From my story, "The Slytherin and the Mudblood," as promised, the winner is one Stephanie, who knew that Aiusagi is my horribly translated Lovebunny. And the friend with whom the inside joke is shared is none other than one Amanda, ff.n Oompa, on my faves list, so go to her. And be sure to review. Even though she has little to no taste in shippage.


End file.
